Sweetheart
by LHayffie
Summary: O passado os assusta e fez com que se fechassem em um casulo impenetrável, cada um lida como pode, mas e se lidar com isso juntos for a melhor maneira? "A felicidade está onde menos espera"
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Cinco anos se passaram desde tudo aconteceu. Desde que minha vida deu uma volta de 360°. Mas eu continuava perdida. Eu sabia lidar com as coisas do jeito como eram antes na Capitol, eu havia sido ensinada daquela maneira desde sempre, mas agora as coisas não fazem muito sentido. Tudo estava melhor para todos os distritos e a Capitol é claro, não havia mais os Hunger Games. Mas era como se minha vida não tivesse mais importância, antes eu me imaginava como alguém importante para a Capitol, mas eu havia percebido que isso não se passava de uma ilusão, afinal eu era apenas mais uma peça boba e insignificante no jogo do presidente Snow. Eu me pegava pensando todos os dias em como eu fui idiota, iludida e superficial durante tanto tempo, não dando conta de coisas que estavam bem abaixo do meu nariz, e eu poderia até corar com esses pensamentos. Sim. Eu me envergonhava de tudo.

Meus dias agora eram menos brilhantes e cor de rosa do que eram antes, ou pelo menos como eu pensava que era antes. Eu tinha um pequeno cargo no governo, que fora oferecido pela presidente Paylor, mas não porque ela gostava de mim, eu aposto meus botões que foi Katniss quem a convenceu a isso. Então, minha vida se resumia apenas a ir trabalhar, voltar para casa, enfrentar meus pesadelos durante a noite e ir trabalhar. Pesadelos... eu os tinha quase todas as noites, todos eles eram ligados, as vezes eu até pensava que um continuava o outro, como uma historia sem fim. Uma historia macabra. Eu apenas via a mim, na mão daqueles seres horríveis da Capitol (Hoje em dia, eu até me envergonhava que havia nascido e crescido ali) durante a revolta. Eu estava presa em uma cela nojenta e escura em toda parte do tempo, eu podia ouvir gritos ao meu redor, mas eu nunca sabia se eles eram meus próprios gritos ou se eram de outras pessoas, não eram muito diferentes uns dos outros, em todos haviam um urro estrondoso por socorro, mesmo que essa palavra não fosse propriamente dita. Eles queriam informações, não importasse o que tivessem de fazer para telas. E ainda haviam todos aqueles homens que... Ah! Não era bom lembrar, não me faria nenhum bem. Além disso, eu deveria me considerar sortuda, porque eu não devo ter sofrido nem a metade do que Peeta passou, com certeza não. Mas ainda assim, era difícil de superar, era impossível.

Dando continuidade a minha vidinha medíocre, arrumei a peruca rosa em minha cabeça e dei os últimos retoques em minha maquiagem. Hoje era feriado nacional, celebração dos cinco anos desde o fim dos Jogos Vorazes. Isso sempre fazia com que houvesse uma grande festa na Capitol e em todos os distritos, a atração principal da festa na Capitol, era o Mockingjay, Katniss. Símbolo da revolução. E eu estava animada por vê-la novamente, Peeta também viria e Haymitch, já que era o mentor. Ah, Haymitch... Pelo pouco que me lembrava do dia em que fui resgatada, eu conseguia vê-lo em uma visão embaçada, ele deu um sorriso e disse_ "Você não sabe como está péssima, sweetheart"_ depois disso me levantou nos braços e a escuridão me agarrou. Por isso eu me sentia grata a ele, eu o devia por ter me tirado daquele lugar horrendo. Olhei meu reflexo no espelho pela última vez, minha peruca não era extravagante como antigamente porque agora a moda na Capitol não era a mesma, minha maquiagem era mais fraca e as roupas menos frufrus, mas eu nunca abandonaria completamente o meu estilo _Capitol Girl. _Saí do apartamento e fui até o meu carro no estacionamento, seguindo para onde será realizada a cerimônia de celebração.

As ruas da Capitol eram apenas um pequeno vislumbre do antigo brilho, as pessoas haviam se tornado tão normais...Oi? Effie, isso é bom, não? Ah, deixa pra lá! Não demorou para que eu chegasse a grande praça em frente a Ministério da Justiça, onde um grande palco estava erguido e milhares de pessoas aguardavam ansiosamente. Dei uma volta nas ruas ao redor da praça, até encontrar um bom lugar perto do prédio do ministério da justiça para estacionar, Katniss, a presidente e os outros sempre ficavam lá antes do inicio do evento.

Se o burburinho fora do prédio era grande, aqui dentro era mais ainda. Pessoas andando para lá e para cá, procurando o que fazer para que tudo ficasse perfeito. Eu tinha saudade da época em que eu era uma dessas pessoas andando de um lado para o outro.

-Com licença, onde está Katniss? – perguntei para um dos apressados que passavam a minha frente.

-Terceiro andar, sala 281. – ele saiu antes mesmo que eu dissesse um 'obrigado'. Subi para o 3° andar e bati na porta do 281. Quem me atendeu foi um Peeta sorridente, que me cumprimentou com um abraço confortante. A partir daí fui passada de mão em mão, com palavras como "É bom te ver" e "Quanto tempo!".

-Katniss! Como você está linda – ela estava cercada por sua equipe de preparação, e ouvi dizer apenas um pequeno "Oi" antes que recomeçassem a encher seu rosto de maquiagem.

-Não está fácil falar com ela agora – Peeta riu ao meu lado.

-Oh, não tem problema – olhei em volta, sentindo falta de alguém – Onde está o bêbado?

-Bebendo, provavelmente. Ele disse que já estava vindo e isso já tem quase uma hora, fora do prédio ele não está, já está quase na hora da cerimonia...Você não..?

-O que?

-Você não poderia procurá-lo pra mim? – fiz uma careta – Por favor, Effie!

Antes era assim. Em todos os games eu tinha que ficar atrás de Haymitch, o vigiando para que não fizesse nenhuma loucura e de certa forma eu estava acostumada. Poderia até me chamar de "Perita em Haymitch". Na maioria das vezes ele estava estirado em algum canto vazio, com umas garrafas de bebida alcoólica e uma faca ao seu lado, outras vezes eu até o encontrava dormindo um sono perturbado, e eu me lembro de perguntar o porque de tantos pesadelos, só agora eu posso entende-lo.

-Tudo bem – assenti – volto já.

Saí do quarto imaginando onde encontraria Haymitch. Um lugar vazio e silencioso. Bom, os primeiros andares estavam totalmente ocupados para os preparativos. Peguei o elevador e subi até a cobertura, que eu deduzia ser o único lugar sossegado e eu estava certa. Encostado no parapeito, com uma garrafa na mão, estava Haymitch.

-Você está atrasando a vida de todos lá embaixo! – pronunciei. Ele apenas suspirou.

-Oi, gracinha – fui até o lado dele e me encostei no parapeito também. Daqui dava pra ver a grande multidão na praça e boa parte da cidade.

-É sério, Haymitch – suspirei – está quase na hora.

-Não precisam de mim lá embaixo...nem na cerimônia, vou ficar aqui assistindo. – Bom, isso era verdade. Não precisavam dele lá embaixo.

-De todo jeito, Peeta queria você lá embaixo.

-Já disse que não vou – ele disse parecendo irritado, e em seguida se virou pra mim dando um sorriso – aceita? – ele estendeu a garrafa e eu recusei com uma careta – gostei da peruca nova.

-Ah! – eu ri – obrigada. A moda na Capitol não é mais a mesma.

-Huhum... eu sempre tive curiosidade em te ver sem todas essas bugigangas espalhafatosas.

-Ahn, eu acho que não – respondi sorrindo – bom, se você não vai mesmo, então...

-Não precisam de você lá embaixo também.

-É, não precisam de mim em nada hoje em dia.

-Bem vinda ao grupo.

-Não, não...você nunca gostou do que fazia antes, quando tinham os jogos, então só deveria estar feliz por não ter nada pra fazer

-Você gostava? – ele me encarou esperando uma resposta que eu não tinha. Eu era alienada naquela época, uma iludida.

-Não, principalmente da parte em que eu tinha que cuidar de você... – eu ri, para quebrar a tensão do momento.

-Haha – ele murmurou. Encarei Haymitch. Um homem irresponsável, viciado, triste e sozinho. Talvez devessem parar de julgá-lo tanto, ele tinha motivos para ser tão idiota. Ele levou a garrafa a boca, tomando um bom gole. Senti pena.

-Me dê isso aqui – falei, esticando a mão para a garrafa.

-Wows, resolveu beber? – ele riu e me deu.

-Não, resolvi fazer você parar de beber – joguei a garrafa pelo meu ombro e ela virou milhões de cristaizinhos no chão.

-Que porra é essa, Trinket?

-Seja um homem e domine a bebida, não deixe ela te dominar! – falei pondo as mãos em minha cintura. A gargalhada estrondosa que Haymitch soltou me surpreendeu.

-Pelo amor de Deus, mulher, deixe de idiotice!

-Só estou tentando ajudar, Haymitch!

-Não preciso da ajuda de ninguém, ouviu? Agora me deixe sozinho!

Puft! Homem idiota. Me virei e saí marchando de volta para o elevador, desci ao terceiro andar e entrei na sala 281.

-Ele não vem, Peeta – falei.

-Ah, Haymitch é impossível! Mas, porque?

-Não sei, não vale a pena insistir com ele... Já estão todos prontos? – falei tentando mudar de assunto.

-Sim, sim...

Segui a equipe de Katniss, e a mesma – que estava maravilhosa em seu vestido justo- para fora da sala. Eu ficava numa espécie de camarote assistindo a cerimônia. Katniss e Peeta faziam um discurso, a presidente também e então haviam fogos de artifício e uma grande festa. Fim. Era a mesma coisa todos os anos, eu me perguntava de onde Katniss arranjava tantas palavras para falar.

-Com licença, Effie Trinket? – uma voz desconhecida falou ao meu lado.

-Sim?

-Sou Jeiken Greyson, prefeito do distrito 12. Eu me lembro do seu trabalho e fiquei interessado em seus serviços... Você aceitaria uma proposta minha?


	2. Chapter 2

Eu sempre sonhava em ser promovida a um distrito melhor durante os games, quem sabe o 3 ou o 1, mas não importa o que acontecesse, algo me levava ao distrito 12. Talvez meu lugar fosse ali afinal. Em outra época, eu poderia bater o pé como uma criança e pensar "Eu, uma moça civilizada da Capitol, que estudou nos melhores colégios ser convidada para ir logo ao Distrito 12? De novo?". Mas ser uma moça civilizada, que estudou nos melhores colégios da Capitol não valia mais a pena, aliás, tudo o que você conseguiria falando que nasceu na Capitol seria um olhar amargurado. Quem se importa?

Jeiken Greysson acabava de me chamar para ser sua secretaria particular. Pelo que eu ouvia falar, o D-12 estava crescendo tanto! E isso era admirável, afinal o distrito estava apenas em escombros e cinzas á cinco anos atrás. Apertei meus lábios em uma linha fina. Eu não tinha muito a perder, tinha? Mas um pequeno medo de me arrepender ainda me assombrava.

-Eu entendo se precisar de tempo para pensar, Sra. Trinket, mas eu realmente ficaria honrado se aceitasse essa proposta – Jeiken disse me estendendo a mão. Eu apenas a apertei.

-Tudo bem – respondi.

Após minha pequena conversa com o , me dirige para onde seria a festa particular da celebração. Eu tinha uma atração particular por essas festas, tão brilhantes e abundantes e coloridas.

Fui até uma das mesas de bebida, eu não era de consumir álcool, mas uma vez ou outra era sempre bem vindo. Peguei uma das taças com liquido vermelho chamativo e beberiquei. O liquido desceu como fogo por minha garganta e eu tossi um pouco.

-Não tente beber se não agüenta, princesa.

-Haha – murmurei sarcástica e me virei para encarar Haymitch – para festa você aparece.

-Só pela bebida – ela sorriu e pegou um drink igual ao meu, virando o copo na boca de uma vez só e pegou outro logo em seguida.

-Ei! Não vá ficar bêbado, pelo amor de Deus! – reclamei dando um tapa em sua mão, Haymitch apenas revirou os olhos e continuou com sua taça. Era só o que faltava! Parecia que ele fazia de propósito, bebia e dava um vexame em público. Eu sempre pensei que depois da rebelião ele mudaria, e tudo bem, ele mudou UM POUCO mas Haymitch é Haymitch e vai ser Haymitch para sempre.

-Me dê isso aqui – continuei, tomando a taça de sua mão – me acompanhe numa dança – falei apontando para Katniss e Peeta que rodopiavam no salão e tentando manter Haymitch ocupado com algo que não fosse bebida.

-Porque eu deveria, querida?

-Porque... Ah, apenas dance! – o puxei pela mão até a pista.

-Porra, Effie, eu não danço! – ele reclamou enquanto eu tentava fazê-lo se mexer.

-Me dê sua mão...aqui.. isso – murmurei colocando seu braço ao redor da minha cintura e passando o meu próprio braço ao redor do seu pescoço. Mesmo sóbrio ele tinha o cheiro forte de álcool – quando eu me mudar pro 12 vou te enfiar em uma banheira de colônia todos os dias, que droga esse seu cheiro de álcool fica impregnado!

-Quando você se mudar para o 12...?

-Sim, estou pensando seriamente – respondi. Haymitch de fato não sabia dançar, eu me mexia e ele apenas seguia os meus passos, olhando para os próprios pés de vez em quando – recebi uma proposta de emprego.

-Você não sobreviveria um dia no 12 – ele riu.

-O que? Fiquei sabendo que estão evoluindo bastante por lá.

-Sim, mas ainda há um grande caminho a percorrer – Haymitch suspirou.

-Humm – ronronei. Uma musica lenta começou a tocar e eu me permiti encostar a cabeça levemente no ombro de Haymitch – você dança tão bem quanto um pato.

-Eu te disse.

Nessa hora me lembrei que nunca havia me agradecido por ele ter salvado minha vida. Os tempos eram conturbados e eu realmente nunca tive oportunidade, hora porque não conseguíamos ter uma conversa seria por muito tempo, hora porque eu apenas não sabia como fazê-lo. Me envergonhei por isso, me xingando mentalmente.

-Você sabe, eu nunca... nunca te agradeci pelo que fez por mim durante a rebelião – falei baixinho. Havia se passado tanto tempo para se falar disso – E no entanto não há maneiras de te agradecer por uma coisa tão grande.

-Hum, um 'Obrigado' basta – ele disse sem se comover. Tão Haymitch.

-Obrigado, então – sussurrei.

-Já chega de dança, querida, me deixe pegar outro drink! – Haymitch falou. Levantei minha cabeça de seu ombro e o livrei do abraço.

-Só não beba muito, Haymitch – modo como meu corpo esfriou quando ele se afastou me incomodou por um segundo.

Observei Haymitch por alguns instantes enquanto ele pegava a sua bebida e fiquei com raiva. Ele devia encarar seus problemas, assumi-los e superá-los em vez de acabar com si mesmo bebendo. Fiquei com raiva por ele ser fraco. E isso só durou um segundo, quando me lembrei que não sabia o que ele tinha passado e a confusão que ele guardava na mente. Ele deveria estar confuso como eu, só que com isso 1 milhão de vezes a mais. Não, não... ele estava muito mais que confuso.


End file.
